poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
CN City
CN City (aka Cartoon Network City) is a city where all the Cartoon Network characters lives. List of residents #Mayor of Townsville (Mayor of CN City) #Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and the Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie and May) #Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster #Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Edward Platypus, Chip and Skip, Samson Clogmeyer, Dave and Ping Pong and Slinkman #Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe #The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, Dracula and the Underfist Team (Irwin, Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Fred Fredburger and Jeff the Spider) #Courage, Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge #RobotBoy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola and RobotGirl #The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) #The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Talking Dog, Fuzzy Lumpkins and The Gangreen Gang #Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, the Justice Friends, Action Hank and Koosalagoopagoop #Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley #Samurai Jack #Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops and Carl Chryniszzswics #Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru and Megas #Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner and Jody Irwin #Cow, Chicken and Red Guy #I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon #Robot Jones, Timothy "Socks" Morton, Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle, Mitch Freeman Davis, Shannon, Mom Unit and Dad Unit #Tom and Jerry #Speed Buggy, Tinker, Mark and Debbie #Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Tree Trunks, Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. #Regular Show characters (Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, ) #The Amazing World of Gumball characters (Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anasis, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Penny, Carrie, Bobert, ) #The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), the Electriods (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Slumbo, Lunk, Chilbo, Krog and Snoof), the Fang Gang (Gobba, Chomley and Jawg), the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro and Balk), the Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle and Slusho), the Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), the Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), the Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), the Glowkies (Globert, Vampos and Boogly), the Klinkers (Gox, Jinky and Kamzo), the Lixers (Spugg, Turg and Tungster), the Weldos (Kramm, Forx and Wuzzo) and the Munchos (Snax, Berp and VakaWaka) #Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan and Marie Test and Bling Bling Boy (reformed) #The Jetsons (George, Jane, Judy and Elroy), Rosie the Robot and Astro #The Flintstones and the Rubbles #Yogi Bear and his pals #Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Schnitzel, Panini, Gorgonzola and Endive #Flapjack, Knuckles, Bubbie, Peppermint Larry, Candy Wife and Slippery Pete #Time Squad (Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel, and Otto Osworth) #The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven) #Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang-Keng and Tekirai #Ben Tennyson, Gwen, Max and Kevin Levin List of Locations #Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac #Peach Creek Middle School #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Camp Kidney #Animal School #Endsville #Courage's House/Nowhere #Tommy Turnbull's House #The KND Treehouse #Townsville #Dexter's House #Mondo A Go-Go #CN City Central Park #Carnival #Cartoon Network Studios #Teen Titans Tower #Scooby and Shaggy's House #Fred's House #Daphne's House #Velma's House #The Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Tour Bus #Monorail Station #Subway Train Station #Cartoon Movie Theatre #Mung Daal's Catering Company Trivia *Alexis and Jim will come to CN City and their new friends are Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Towns